Birthday Suprise
by YenohPankake
Summary: It's Deidara's Birthday and he want's his two best friends to be happy... TOGETHER!  One-shot ItaKyu and DeiSas. Please forgive me for bad summary :


HEY Y'ALL!

How ya doin'? I'm doing good thanks...

SO, here is my FIRST fanfic, its only a one-shot but thats ok...isn't it?

OKAYY:

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Naruto sadly, if i did, i would probably change the WHOLE series!

Rating: T

ENJOY BABBIES!

* * *

><p>Kyuubi looked out of the window. Rain pouring down from the dark clouds above.<p>

"Damn, gunna be late for the party" he muttered, it was his best friend Deidara's birthday and he was having a big bonfire in his back garden -with extra marshmallows- as well as several fireworks throughout the night... with emphasis on the fire.

'Hmm, knowing Naruto, he'll eat all the raman, AND invite over that dogboy to sleep over'. Sigh, the apartment will be a mess when he got back, no doubt...

Kyuubi didn't notice that a man in a black coat with a ponytail had passed him and had dropped a spider on his head, until...

"Do you know there's a spider on your head?"

"AAAGGGGHHHH" Kyuubi grabbed at his hair, pulling the small, harmless spider of his red locks. He ran his hand through his hair several times to makes sure there weren't any other 'surprises' hiding.

"Itachi, I think your date with death has been moved to today you MOTHERFUCKER!" he said as he grabbed ponytails neck, wrapped it around his neck and pulled. Hard.

"BIG OLD PAL, SHINIGAMI* MA MAN, PLEASE TAKE HIS SOUL!" He shouted, Itachi fighting back, the few passengers on the bus, all hoping that the next stop was near, started to shift closer to the door.

"You forgot that that was my stop, you should have expected me" Ponytail raised an elegant eyebrow. Kyuubi and Itachi had been playing pranks on each other since an incident involving cottage cheese, Itachi's oldest relative -who looked too old to be alive-, and some poor, innocent, distant relatives (One now mentally scarred with a constant stutter), and having just left university didn't change a thing, nether had gotten any more mature. Well, Kyuubi had more. Itachi hadn't so much. The red-head flipped him the bird.

"Sure, I was just imagining what the apartment will look like when I get back" Kyuubi mumbled. His dark hair companion chuckled, shaking his head.

"This is our stop" Itachi smirked, walking off the bus, whistling to himself. Half a step behind, he slipped RIGHT off the bus, landing in a muddy, wet puddle.

"Son of a bloody bitch" Gasped a wet and startled Itachi. He pulled . Finally, they saw the big bonfire over a small, wooden fence. Jumping over the fence, they came to a big bonfire, with a table full of drinks, marshmallows -with little sticks to roast them on- and other various finger foods to munch on. A blond with a big fringe walked over, carrying sparklers and a drink.

"HELLO LOVEBIRDS" He shouted, grinning like a mad man.

"For the last time. WE. ARN'T. LOVEBIRDS." Kyuubi shouted back, his face almost the same colour as his hair; Itachi was just giving the blond The Death Glare of DOOM™. Deidara just shrugged, handing the boys sparklers.

"I bet they get together by tomorrow" A red-head popped up, sliding his arm around Deidara's hips and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasori, how you been doing?"

"Fine, but you two SHOULD get together; you two would look cute together" Sasori sniggered.

Kyuubi ran to the table consisting of many food items and getting a cheese stick. Itachi grabbed a marshmallow, stuck it on a stick and started roasting it on the bonfire. Both conversed with others while keeping a distance from each other, wanting to prove the pyromaniac and his boyfriend wrong.

"You know, sometimes locking two people together in a room with no windows and some lube improves the relationship" Sasori hinted, giving his boyfriend a naughty look.

"You think it will work?" Sasori nodded, noticing Kisame entering the garden, as well as Pain. A plan started forming in his mind. Deidara giggled. This was going to be the best birthday yet.

(LOOK... A TREE)

"Itachi?"

"Yeah Kisame?"

"I need your help getting some stuff from Deidara's studio; do you think you can help me?" Kisame had been filled in on Sasori's plan and had been told that there was some spare rope in Deidara's spare studio, as well as an old rag to 'shut Itachi up'. His part of the plan was to get Itachi into the old studio and tie him up, ready for Phase 2.

"Yes sure, but why? Does Deidara need something?"

"Just some more wood"

Itachi nodded as Kisame walked into the house, the big pile of wood by the side gate hidden by a large group of people, up to the second floor where Deidara and Sasori's studios were, except one was just a store room to keep old bits-and-bobs, including an old bed...

Kisame got Itachi into the room, no trouble, but then...

"Soo, what are we taking down?" Itachi asked, but was soon silenced as something was shoved in his mouth and was tied to the old bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" well it was more like "WHFF THH FKK RR YUU DOFFG" (he was gagged after all) Kisame just giggled as he closed the door, leaving Itachi tied to the bed.

(LOOK... YELLOW MINI)

"KYUUBI, KYUUBI" Pain shouted, the party was busy and Kisame had given Sasori the thumbs up.

"PAINN" Kyuubi shouted behind him, making Pain jump several feet in the air.

"Sheesh, do you know NOT how to give someone the fright? Anyway, Deidara was looking for you he said he needed you to help him get something from the old studio" Kyuubi sighed.

"Its more fireworks isn't it? That guy really shouldn't throw fireworks into the bonfire again, last year he almost burnt the whole neighbourhood down" He shuddered, the memories were too bright and vivid for his liking.

"HAHA, I don't know what he's going to do, but he got a caution last year so he isn't THAT stupid to do it again" Pain laughed.

"Actually, that was Sasori's idea, go quick; Deidara might actually do that if you aren't quick"

Kyuubi just shivered as he walked off.

"Deidara? DEIDARA?" Kyuubi looked around; there was no sight of Deidara. He walked into the old studio and what do you think he saw, yes, Itachi tied to the bed looking VERY angry.

"What happened to you?" Kyuubi took the rag out of Itachi's mouth, greeted with so many cries of 'son of a bitch' and 'bloody fucking...'etc. etc., he shoved the rag back in.

'CLICK' Kyuubi turned and tried to open the door; the door was locked, sadly on the outside.

"Haha, funny guys. Now, open the door" No answer.

"Guys?" Still nothing. He bashed the door with his fist.

"SHEESH OPEN THE STUPID DOOR" Giving up, he plonked on the bed, muttering more words like 'shitting piece of crap' and 'the bastards' etc.

He looked at Itachi, and, feeling sorry for him, pulled the rag out.

Neither talked, they just stared at each other, angry frowns on their faces.

Kyuubi removed the ropes that bound Itachi to the bed, actually looking slightly embarrassed at the fact that Itachi was in a vulnerable (Provocative) position.

"What you looking embarrassed about?" Itachi gave Kyuubi the Intimidating Stare 001™ (it's very good at making people crack). Kyuubi just shook his head going redder and redder.

'BEEP BEEP' the noise came from the small desk beside the door.

Itachi grabbed the source of the noise to find a phone, and a small bag. Itachi flipped the phone open, a message reading 'Enjoy boys. Deidara, Sasori, and the Rest xxx'.

Itachi slammed the phone down and found the items of the bag falling out. He found: a small bottle with a funny smelling gel in it, and two books, one reading 'Naruto. READ AND DIE' he realised it was a diary, KYUUBI'S diary.

A hand grabbed the second book before Itachi realised, and saw Kyuubi already reading it. From Kyuubi's diary being in there... oh no... that... was... HIS DIARY! (hehehe)

Before he could grab it back Kyuubi was looking at him with disbelieving red eyes.

Itachi decided that he should look at his diary before it was snatched away.

'24th April

Itachi invited me to sleep over today; I refused, telling him I was visiting Dad today. It was a lie. I couldn't go over again, I mean, he has a girlfriend and I couldn't tell him I loved him... is it weird I'm telling this to a book? Like talking to yourself?'

Itachi stopped, Kyuubi had turned away, not wanting Itachi to see his face. Itachi kept reading.

'Anyway if I did he might hate me and I couldn't live with that, Itachi is more than my best friend to me, but I don't want to spoil our relationship as it stands NOW. I want him to be happy... sheesh now I sound like Naruto'

Itachi skipped a couple of pages

'17th July

Itachi's girlfriend broke up with him today. WHY? I mean she cheated on him and he did NOTHING wrong to her. Itachi was so upset; I sat with him to comfort him. I hated seeing him so SAD, she is a skank to treat him like that. I will always be there for Itachi, haha, I love him that much I guess. I want him to keep smiling; he looks beautiful when he smiles. I bet it's the raman... Right, stay away from Naruto's raman'

Itachi blushed, Kyuubi had been his best friend, more than that to Itachi, but he never realised Kyuubi was the same. Kyuubi was always there for him, he always stood up for him, and he did everything to keep him smiling.

Kyuubi looked up, Itachi was blushing, but he was also smiling gently.

"I-Itachi , I-"

Soft lips pressed against his own tender ones. Kyuubi never guessed that Itachi wanted to be more than just friends himself. Kyuubi's slender fingers knotted themselves into Itachi's silky dark hair, as Itachi held Kyuubi closer, his tongue softly asking entrance to his mouth. Kyuubi opened his mouth, feeling his crushs tongue massage his mouth, mixing their saliva, the taste was so pleasing and somehow familiar. As they broke for air, a string of their mixed saliva still connecting them. Itachi whispered "I love you" his voice full of love and happiness. Kyuubi smiled, kissed Itachi, and whispered back "Me too"

BANG

They both jumped at the sound of the fireworks. And stared. Each bang was as bright and beautiful as the next, you had to admit, Deidara was very talented when it came to fireworks. Until it came to one particular explosion. It was a picture of two doves, one had an I on the collar around its neck and the other had a K. The doves were holding a rose in between them. Itachi laughed, holding Kyuubi closer as Kyuubi's head rested against Itachi's chest.

But then the next firework made both guys go VERY red.

It was a simple firework that exploded into two words .

"DO IT"

Laughter drifted into the small room from the garden.

Itachi looked towards the small bottle containing the gel that had also fallen out of the bag.

Kyuubi did the same.

They looked into each other's eyes, full of admiration and embarrassment (in Kyuubi's case).

Itachi pulled Kyuubi back into another kiss as they both fell on the bed, the sound of muffled groans as they felt each other's bodies .

(LOOK... NAKED NINJAS)

"I think that was a mission success Sasori-chan."

"Of course it was, it was my plan." Deidara smiled, he was glad that his two best friends were happy-

"ITACHI HAAHAAA"

"AHHAHHAH KYUUBI"

The two smiled, several people snickered at the noise coming from above, others laughed big time.

"Happy Birthday Deidara" Sasori whispered sexily as he pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss, fireworks booming everywhere as the two couples fell into deep bliss.

(LOOK... YOUR FACE)

"Deidara"

"yeah?"

"How DID you get their diarys?"

"Lets just say their younger siblings felt that they should get together too"

* * *

><p>SO, there you are I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

this is my first fanfic so PLEASE R&R (it would mean a lot)

but please be nice :L

ARIGATO!

Katii :D


End file.
